


Better Than Coffee

by misura



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Mornings, Multi, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Did someone steal my shirt again?"
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Better Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alderes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alderes/gifts).



Waking up in Jessica's apartment still felt ... strange. Matt had grown used to the loft, he realized; used to waking up alone and without needing to worry about stuff like -

"Did someone steal my shirt again?" On one hand, no biggie. Back home, he had about a dozen more just like it - not because he was boring (thank you, Ms Natchios) but because once you'd found a style that worked for you, why change? You couldn't beat perfection, and so on, et cetera.

"Jess?" he tried.

"It looks good on her, Matthew. Like you bought it for her. I do believe I might be jealous," Elektra said.

"Shut up. It's comfortable, all right?" Jessica said, sounding - yes, that was some definite embarrassment.

"You were expecting me to wear shirts that were uncomfortable?" Matt asked. "Why would anyone do that? Why would _I_ do that?"

"Because you're very good at denying yourself nice things." Elektra, not Jessica, a lot closer now.

"No, I'm not," Matt said, more or less on auto-pilot. "Nice things that also happen to be illegal, maybe, but I'd argue that illegal and nice are usually mutually exclusive."

"Maybe when you're you," Elektra said, running her hands over his chest, probably not to remind him he was still missing a shirt.

"It would be kind of hard for me to be anyone else, wouldn't it?"

"You two want some privacy while I go get us some coffee?" Jessica asked. Matt imagined her walking out onto the street while still wearing his shirt, ordering coffee while still wearing his shirt, coming back here still wearing his shirt.

Probably, nobody would even notice: she'd be wearing a jacket. Even so.

"Or you could get over here," Elektra said, her fingers intertwining with Matt's. "You can always get coffee later, can't you?"

"Pretty sure I can get what you're offering later, too," Jessica said, but Matt felt the bed dip and then his hands were touching the familiar fabric of his own shirt, except with someone else under it.

"Maybe I should bring a couple of these over, next time we're doing this," Matt said. "You know, just in case." He liked the idea of Jessica wearing them - did he ever - but from a practical point of view, he couldn't very well walk out of here bare-chested.

"I guess. If you insist," Jessica said, which Matt figured was Jessica for 'please do'.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea," Elektra said. "Jess isn't the only one who likes to put on something comfortable every now and then, you know."

"This is beginning to feel like a bit of a one-sided arrangement. What's in it for me?"

Elektra laughed, soft and low, and then she moved against him and Matt thought, _oh, right_. "I'm sure that between the two of us, Jess and I will be able to work something out."

"Whatever," Jessica said.


End file.
